trinityoftruthfandomcom-20200214-history
Mugen Kagemaru (character)
Wiki Vandals abound! ---- Were you perhaps looking for the user that plays this character? ---- Mugen Kagemaru is a Side Protagonist of the ARG. He has been investigating the Moon Children for an extensive period of time. Out-of-Game Mugen is played by a 22-year-old man who lives in North Carolina. He first got into the BEN story in mid October 2010. Sadly, everything that had happened, even the Ryukaki story, had already concluded by the time he joined the game. However, he WAS around for the Wayward Horizon event, which was the last canonical event to occur before the long hiatus, and many Q&A sessions with Mr. Hall himself, where he is remembered for asking about what the Song Of Storms would have done. In-Game ''Did You Really Think It Was That Easy? Mugen joined the group effort by enlisting the help of Dr. Mortimer Stroodle to record videos of the bosses being defeated under specific circumstances. Mugen received Goht's Remains when he submitted a recording of Stroodle defeating Goht without the Goron's Mask. Mugen was present when a time loop surrounding Captain showed up, and events played out similarly. Eventually, the group connected with Captain at multiple points in the month of March 2013, but were unable to change anything due to BEN's interference. Mugen attempted to counteract this by traveling through time himself via unconfirmed means, but the only benefit from this was the group learning that Captain had gone missing the night after the day that continued to loop. When Acamas went on the run for reasons he refused to disclose, the group met Ithan of Region6, who pretended to be a friend of Acamas' that didn't believe in BEN. This was a ruse in learning Acamas' location, and they captured him. The group also learned that Acamas was really the late Dêkublast under an assumed identity, and that Mugen knew Acamas was Dêku, but kept it secret at his request. Prior to being captured, Acamas/Dêku revealed that he had been expelled from a group called Region6 when e Pn, a fellow member, killed Vota and (the un-named Frame-Up Guy) framed him for the murder. Most of Region6 swore vengeance. Mugen pursued the kidnappers, but fled when he thought he had been discovered, eventually going off the radar. 3 months later, Mugen returned with no memory of what he had been doing in the interim period. The last thing he remembered was fleeing the place where Acamas/Dêku had been held, and that 3 months had passed since Acamas/Dêku had been kidnapped. ''Artificial Fear It was later revealed that Acamas/Dêku had managed to escape from his captors. In response, Region6 kidnapped someone that he knew and Gibdo, their chosen spokesman, made a three-fold ultimatum: 1. Hand over "Acamas" at a specific place before a specific date/time. 2. If "Acamas" is not handed over by the deadline, "Dêku" would be killed upon capture. 3. If "Dêku" failed to show up by the same deadline, the hostage, named Pam, would be killed. There was nothing anyone could do, since no-one wanted to hand Dêku over OR reveal that "Acamas" and "Dêku" were one and the same, preferring to save the latter as an ace in the hole. Thankfully, the whole situation was defused when Dêku stormed the place where they were keeping Pam, and managed to rescue her. Later, the group ran into Auv at the Arid Sea chatroom, where Mugen revealed that the group knew about Vota's "death" which, due to a misunderstanding, led to Auv informing the group that Vota was dead for real. He had been killed by BEN so the Moon Children could take over Region6. Auv was planning to break away from Region6 as a result. It was then that BEN arrived and scolded Auv, who responded with anger and insults. BEN disconnected Auv and killed him by removing his eyes. BEN then claimed to Dêku that he knew everything there was to know, proclaiming himself to be a god, to Mugen's outrage. Later, the group met a woman called Tearstone, who worked for Region6. A page for her on TERRIBLE FATE mentioned she would be imprisoned when "her usage was up." Mugen cautioned the group against warning Tearstone of this, in case her captors decided to dispose of her sooner to prevent the group from taking her. Mugen and Dêku instead invited Tearstone to meet the group in person, but she declined for reasons she refused to disclose. ''The Black Joker's Deck'' In this side-arc, Mugen was on hand when Corsic was attacked by Kelbris and a Skull Kid. Seeker began taunting the Skull Kid in red text, calling herself "The Black Joker" while Mugen joined in as "The Diamond King." Eventually, one of the Giants would banish the Skull Kid, allowing Corsic to return. Category:Characters Category:Players